


Cookie Time

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT5 Friendship, little louis, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: The pointless fluff that is Baby Louis making cookies for his favourite people and being an absolute sweetheart while at it.





	

Harry sighed, bending to fish out a lone shirt which had somehow just found itself lodged between two couch cushions. He glanced back towards their dining room, brows furrowing at the worrying silence.

He’d left Louis there with a tray of cooled gingerbread men (he’d made sure they were cooled before even letting the curious baby anywhere near it; he shuddered even thinking about the chaotic aftermath if he’d done otherwise), along with a cup of various brushes and other utensils, as well as a variety of colored icing pens.

“Lou? You okay in there?” He called, popping his head around the dividing wall to cast a suspicious eye over his focused baby when the boy simply hummed in distracted agreement, tongue poked out in concentration as he carefully piped icing over his cookie- everything looked well, at least.

Harry sighed again, returning to his task on hand; on any other day, he would have been sat at that table supervising (would not have been allowed to leave, in fact), but when he’d tried to peek at his boy’s creations before, the younger male had whined and all but threw his entire little body over the cookies, eyeing his daddy with narrowed eyes and pouty lips.

“ _Surprise,_ Daddy.” The small male had dismissed, refusing to unfold himself and settle back into his chair until the older male had gotten up and left the room, a final uncertain look cast over his shoulder.

“Daddy’s going to do the laundry, alright, baby? Call me if you need help, or anything.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Louis chirped, lifting his head momentarily to beam widely at his daddy, pouting his lips in a mimic of a kiss with a loud _muah_ , the elder chuckling in fond surprise.

His baby was just so _cute_ sometimes.

~

“Dadddddddddddyyyy.” Louis sang, clambering down from his seat and scurrying eagerly to the laundry room, ramming his little frame into long legs as he peered up with unconcealed excitement.

“Oof. Hi baby.” Harry grunted at the impact, smiling down affectionately at his baby boy clinging onto his legs. He scooped Louis up into his arms, Louis shrieking with delight and clapping his small hands together enthusiastically at the movement, balancing him on one hip as he made his way back to the dining room.

“Daddy, Daddy, I’m done with the cookies!”  

“Oh? Can I see them now then, baby?” He asked with an amused grin, laughing at the expression on Louis’ face as he stared with exaggerated incredulity.

“Of course you can! Silly Daddy!”

“Wow, they are done really well! Good job baby.” Harry praised, marveling at the incredibly detailed gingerbread men as Louis preened happily, bouncing to be put down so that he could introduce them to his daddy.

“This one is for Lili.” He explained, pointing towards one designed clearly to be batman in its black and grey costume, complete with the logo on its chest and a pointed mask on its head. Harry hummed agreeably, knowing how Louis had decided on that- it was rather self-explanatory, really; Liam’s love for the superhero was well known after all.

“And this one is for Zee.” He said, pointing to a quiffed brunette Superman. Harry laughed, pressing a warm kiss to Louis’ hair as he remembered the last meeting they had- it now made sense why Louis had been so curious about the fact he’d interrupted the meeting just to ask what their raven haired manager’s favourite superhero was; Zayn’d blinked at him, hazarding a confused “Uh, Superman?” before carrying on with the rest of the meeting.

“Those are great choices, darling, I’m sure they will love them! What about this one?” Harry questioned curiously, gesturing to a rather oddly decorated incredible hulk- it was slightly larger than the others (as per Louis’ request) with blonde hair and blue eyes and weirdly enough, a little green hat on its head.

“Mm. That’s for Ni.” Louis stated simply, gnawing contentedly on a finger as he cuddled closer to Harry’s larger frame. Harry pulled his finger away gently, reminding the younger male that biting was not allowed, before turning back to the cookie in an attempt to distract Louis before he could start sulking.

“Why is that for Niall, baby? He’s not green, is he?” Harry fake gasped, drawing giggles from his baby boy at his silly horrified expression.

“No!” Louis squealed childishly, head tilted as he studied his creation curiously, “’s big. Ni likes to eat, Daddy.” 

Harry threw back his head in laughter, choking for air in his glee when Louis continued innocently.

“And I gave him a little green hat too, Daddy, see? Like Lucky!”

“Like Lucky- The leprechaun! Oh my God, this is too good!” Harry chortled heartily, eyes watering as he hiccupped lightly from where he was bent over, head resting on the table as he tried to catch his breath.

 _How fitting._  

“This one is you, Daddy.” Louis brandished softly, eyes glimmering with pride as he stared down at the Spiderman one he’d spent a particularly long time on- while clad in the intricate web design of his suit, this cookie remained unmasked, tumbles of wavy black icing weaved down the side of its face, a wide dimpled smile present and kind green eyes greeting its onlookers.

“For me?”

“Yea, because Daddy saved me. You’re my hero, Daddy, and you’re my favourite.” Harry swallowed raggedly, all previous amusement gone, eyes stinging and heart squeezing tight from the overwhelming emotions as he tried to breathe past the sudden clog in his throat.

Louis squeaked in surprise when he was abruptly tugged into a fierce hug, his daddy’s arms tight around him but silent otherwise.  He hugged back tightly, small palms wiping gently at Harry’s tears as the taller male pulled back, sniffling with a quiet murmur of thanks.                                                                                                                                    

“Are you okay, Daddy?”             

“I’m good, baby. These are all perfect; I love them so much. And thank you for mine, baby.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, my darling.” Louis screamed, squirming with laughter as Harry dug his fingers into his sides relentlessly, laughing at the flood of giggles bubbling from his happy boy.

“Daddy- Daddy, noooo!” He protested sweetly, hiding his face in Harry’s chest when the latter finally stopped, muffled titters slowly petering out into the comfortable silence as Harry rubbed at his back soothingly.

“You’re my favourite too, baby.”

~

Harry glanced over at Louis, checking that his overtired baby was safely buckled but not liable to be choked on his seatbelt as he dozed off. Satisfied, he waved out the window to Niall, the Irishman being the last person on their short visit to gift them their cookies.

Liam had accepted his with a gentle smile and genuine appreciation, kneeling to give Louis a warm hug in thanks; Zayn with astonishment, disbelief softening to fondness as he gazed at his thoughtfully crafted gingerbread man, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek- much to both his and Harry’s surprise.

(They both also shared a laugh at Niall’s expense, Harry explaining the reason behind the larger cap wielding green hulk cookie with an amused glint in his eyes.)

He smiled, feeling his heart warm at the little snuffles and snores emitted from his exhausted boy.

Louis might think that _Harry_ was _his_ hero, but Harry thought that he’d received so much more from accepting his sweet little baby into his life that he could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some fluff in my life after the somewhat painfully slow day I've had at work T_T
> 
> This is literally just pointless fluff, though I feel like this whole series is basically gonna be pointless fluff and possibly some light angst but there you go!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please kudos, comment, prompt meeeeeeee :D


End file.
